Death Eaters
by Laudys
Summary: From an OC point of view. Life of a Death Eater. Rated M for violence and sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Alya? Alya, wake up."

I slowly open my eyes and turn around in my bed. My father is sit next to me. I smile at him, he smiles back and gently runs his fingers through my hair.

"Hey Dad", I say, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to have your breakfast. Come on, get up."

I reluctantly push the sheets away and follow him in the kitchen. Dad and I live in Spinner's end, in a little house. I slowly eat, I'm still half-asleep. Dad is just drinking some tea. Today, we go to Diagon's Alley, to Ollivander's. I am supposed to enter Hogwarts this year, and I can't wait to finally have my wand. I do a lot of magic already, basic things, but a wand is not the same. A wand is like a part of yourself for wizards and witches. When I've finished eating, I go to my bedroom and prepare myself to go.

Dad and I walk to the secret entry leading to Diagon's Alley. Well, secret for Muggles, not for us. I firmly hold his hand in mine. I'm not really nervous, rather impatient. While we're walking among people, some teens give black looks to my father. That makes me chuckle. Dad is a professor in Hogwarts, but he's not liked at all. Rather hated. Well, except by Slytherins. The Slytherin pupils nod to him. I proudly smile. I love my father. Indeed, he's not my real father. My parents were Death Eaters during the first war that occurred about ten years ago. They were Pure-Blood wizards, and Slytherins. They were called Alburn and Calantha Jakangs. They were killed by two members of the Order of the Phenix, an organization struggling against Death Eaters, when I was a baby. I've never known them. Severus was my godfather, and my father's best friend at school. I did not have any other family, so he took me in. He has never hidden what happened to my parents, who they were. But, to me, he is Dad. He told me everything about them, who killed them, the Potters, how they called me Alya because it was the name of a star from the Serpens constellation. I kept my family name, Jakangs. Dad says it's better for me, so no one would think I am favoured over the others. I am sure I'll be at Slytherin when we'll be assigned. I can't wait to see the castle, as a pupil. I used to live there with Dad, during the school year. I wanted to follow some courses but Dumbledore, the headmaster, has always refused. Too young, he said. Well, Dad and I buy the books I need and we walk to Ollivander. We open the door of his shop and come in. It seems desert, but, suddenly, he appears on a sliddering ladder.

"Ah, Mr Snape."

"Mr Ollivander", Dad replies.

Ollivander's eyes meet mine:

"Ah... This must be Miss Jakangs, right?"

"Indeed", Dad replies.

He gets down from his ladder and, while searching for a wand among his boxes, he says:

"I've well known your parents, Miss. I remember the wands I've sold to them. Your father's was made out of willow, with a dragon heartstring core. Particularly good for charms and very effective in hexes. Your mother's wand, however, was of yew, with a veela hair core."

"What does it represent?" I ask.

"Your mother was a very smart witch. Very powerful, and slightly unpredictable."

I smile and turn to Dad:

"What's in your wand Dad?"

"Unicorn tail hair. And made with ebony."

Ollivander walks to me with a wand while saying:

"Miss, ebony is made for great and brave wizards, who knows how to use dark magic. Unicorn tail hair means that the wizard cares for his loved ones."

"It suits you well", I tell Dad, who smiles at me.

Ollivander holds the wand at me and I take it: immediately, I feel a warm wave overwhelming my body and even my mind. As if I was feeling complete bliss. It lasts for some seconds only, but, when it stops, all I can say is:

"Wow."

I give it back to Ollivander, who puts it into its box while saying:

"Rowan wood and phoenix tail feather. 10 inches. Miss, with this wand, you'll be an extremely powerful witch. Your parents would be proud of you."

I take the box and thank Ollivander. Dad pays the wand and we get out. We go and have a drink before coming back home. We see Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy: Lucius and Narcissa are friends of Dad and I talk a lot with Draco, their son. He can't wait to be in Hogwarts too and we both hope we'll be in the same house. Then, joining us, Ashelia Kerr. We have both a broad grin when we see each other and hug for a quite long time. Ashe is my best friend: we share a lot of things. We're both orphans, we're both Pure Blood and our parents were killed by members of the Order. Her parents were very, very close from the Malfoys, and, when they died, Narcissa insisted to take her in. Narcissa would have wanted to have another child after Draco, but a problem occurred during her delivery so she was unable to conceive a child anymore. So, to her, Ashe is her daughter, as Draco is her son. Anyone could notice she's not indeed: Ashe has long hair, as black as Draco's are blond. But Narcissa is a wonderful mother.

"You got your wand?" I ask Ashe.

"Yeah."

She takes it out and shows it to me:

"9 inches, willow and dragon heartstring."

"Like my father. Cool."

"What about you?"

"10 inches, rowan and phenix. And you Draco?"

"10 inches too", he says. "But hawthorn and unicorn hair core."

We all smile: our wands are damn powerful. We then talk about Hogwarts, the teachers, the houses. We spend all the day in Diagon's Alley and finally leave on our own to come back home.


	2. First years in Hogwarts

I am waiting, with Draco and Ashe, for the Sorting ceremony. It's McGonagall who leads us to the Great Hall. There, we wait for our names to be called.

"Hermione Granger."

The Sorting Hat stays quite a long time on her head but it finally announces:

"Gryffindor!"

I'd rather die than being in this house...

"Alya Jakangs."

I slowly walk to the chair: Dumbledore stares at me, and I glance at Dad. He smiles to me. I sit, McGonagall puts the Sorting Hat near my hair and I suddenly hear "Ravenclaw!". I see the Ravenclaws applauding. I don't understand. I stay on the chair.

"Come on Miss, join your house", McGonagall tells me.

I turn to her:

"But... It can't be my house..."

"It is. Go now."

I slowly stand up from the chair and turn to Dad: he looks disappointed, but also surprised. I hardly hold back my tears but he gives me a comforting smile and I join Ravenclaw's table. While walking, I see Ashe and Draco, as surprised as Dad. But they smile to me too, so I guess it doesn't matter. I sit down near the other First Years and follow the Sorting ceremony.

"Ashelia Kerr".

Ashe walks to the chair and sits down. I cross my fingers and moan with disappointment when I hear: "Slytherin!" She waves at me and sits down at the Slytherin table.

"Heath Ledger".

I frown: I don't know him. He doesn't look English at all.

"Slytherin!"

He smiles and goes sitting down next to Ashe.

"Draco Malfoy".

Draco is sent to Slytherin as fast as I've been sent to Ravenclaw. I feel desperate.

"Harry Potter".

I swiftly turn to him and give him the most hateful look I can: there he is. The son of the bastards who killed my parents. Dad has a weird look towards him too. The hat stays on his head for some moments before saying:

"Gryffindor!"

I sigh with relief: at least I won't have to put up with him. I don't really care about the others. I can't help eyeing the Slytherin table, envying my friends who are all together. I sigh and notice Dad's look on me. I blush and start eating, even if I'm not really hungry. I also start talking with the other first years. When the feast is over, we all follow the prefects, who are in their fifth year, and go to the common room, then go to bed. There, I crack up and cry: I can't understand what happened, it was so quick... I was so sure to go to Slytherin. My parents would be so disappointed... And Dad... I end up falling asleep, with all these dark thoughts in my mind.

The following day, I feel a bit better. The classes start: we, the Ravenclaws, are with the Hufflepuffs. When we have our first pause, I join the Slytherins: Heath Ledger is with them. I introduce myself to him: he is a curly-haired blonde boy, with laughing chocolate-looking eyes and a shy smile. He's really nice. He tells me he's Australian, and that his parents stayed back there. He's a Pure Blood wizard, like everyone of us. We all get along well, and I go back to my house reluctantly. I work hard, if we can say. I don't really need it indeed. I'm gifted, I always have the best marks. The first class of potions seems damn weird to me. Dad is severe with me just as with the others, but he doesn't reprimand me often, as I am really gifted in potions. Most of the time, I'm just allowed a proud smile. The first times, I don't dare participating in his class, even when I know the answer. But, I gain confidence and I end up gaining some points from him. I am good in Flying too. Potter is chosen to be the new seeker of the Gryffindor's Quidditch team, and Draco is furious. I don't really care. I like Quidditch, and will try to be chosen next year. But, it doesn't really matter to me. The class I dislike the most might be herbology. I find it damn boring.

I still talk barely to the other Ravenclaws: Flitwick, my head, blames me for that. I don't care. I'm here to learn and to have good marks. I never do anything wrong during the classes, I'm the smartest pupil so I think I can do whatever I want and see whoever I want when I'm not in class. Ravenclaw and Slytherin are ahead of the other houses for the House Cup. But Ashe makes Slytherin loose quite many points, because she's not what we can call a calm student. She is as unruly as the Weasley twins. Gryffindor may have Potter but Dad never misses a chance to withdraw points from him. At the end of the year, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher dies, and Dumbledore gives points to these stupid Gryffindors because they helped destroying Voldemort, again (Voldemort had taken possession of Quirell's body). Still, it's not enough, and we, the Ravenclaws, win the House Cup. Slytherin had won it for years, and Dad is really disappointed, but also proud because I've given to my house a lot of points. I spend half of the summer with Ashe and Draco at the Manor, then two weeks in Australia in Heath's house, with Ashe and Draco too, then the two last weeks before my second year at home with Dad.

I enter my Second year: Draco, Ashe, Heath and I totally hate Potter and his stupid friends. We never miss a chance to hurt them, with hexes and jinxes. It's funny. Dad doesn't matter. We are still prudent, and never get caught. We all enter our Quidditch teams: Draco as a seeker, Ashe and Heath as beaters for Slytherin. I successfully pass the test to be one of the three Ravenclaw's chasers. I'm gifted, as always, but our seeker is terrible and we only win against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. We lose against Slytherin, and my friends have a lot of fun bragging about that. Then weird events occurr: the Chamber of Secrets is opened and some pupils are attacked. We don't care. It's only mudbloods. Hagrid is sent to Azkaban for that. Indeed, we all find this very funny. The new teacher of the D.A.D.A is as horrible as Quirrell. When will Dumbledore realize the best for this is Dad? At the end of the year, Stupid Potter free Draco's family elf house, and hatred between the two of them only increase. Dumbledore cancells all the exams and I'm the only one disappointed, well, with that mudblood, Granger. Hagrid comes back from Azkaban, when we learn it was Voldemort, again, who used mini Weasley to open the Chamber. He's welcomed back like a hero and Ashe, Draco, Heath and I exchange looks of dismay. We spend the holidays like last summer, all together, until two weeks before the start of the new school year.

We learn the escape from Azkaban of Sirius Black. Therefore, Dementors are in Hogwarts. We have to choose at least two or more electives: I choose Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures. There is two new teachers: Remus Lupin, for the D.A.D.A, as the previous one has lost his memories, and Hagrid for the Care for Magical Creatures. Stupid. Dumbledore. Obviously. Well, the year is great, as the previous ones. We go in Hogsmeade, we have fun bullying Potter and the other idiots. Lupin turns out to be a werewolf, and resigns. Potter helps Sirius Black escaping and is not even punished for that... Slytherin has won the House Cup last year, but it's us this year again. The summer is like all the other ones: brilliant. We go see the Quidditch World Cup final with the Malfoys and we have fun pissing off Potter and the others.

For our fourth year, we welcome the Triwizard tournament. Two other wizarding school come in Hogwarts: Beauxbatons, a French one, and Durmstrang, a Northern one. Draco tells us his father wanted him to go to Durmstrang because, back there, we learn the Dark Arts, and we don't learn how to fight them. But his mother didn't want him to be so far away from her. I smile when he tells us. Narcissa is really a wonderful mum. She always sends him snacks and sweets. She never forgets about us, either. There are always some things for the three of us. She particularly cares for Heath, because he's so far from his family. Ashe and Heath start dating. They're cute together and are keepers. I am not really interested in boys. But, oh joy, Dumbledore tells us that a bal is organized for Christmas. The champions for the Tournament are known: Fleur Delacour for the French school, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, and Cedric Diggory, a handsome hunk totally without brains for Hogwarts. Oh and, of course, Harry Potter. Can't have a year in Hogwarts without drawing attention to himself. When the bal is decided, almost all the Ravenclaw's guys invite me. Many of Slytherin's, some of Gryffindor and Cedric. But he's an Hufflepuff so... No way. I am quite surprised by all these guys inviting me. Ashe is highly popular too, but she's with Heath so... I was quite used to spend my time, as a Ravenclaw, in books and working hard, and I never noticed how pretty I was. Finally, Draco invites me and I go with him. Ashe tells me we should date together, but, I don't know... Draco is handsome, really handsome, but I know him for so many years, I hardly imagine myself sleeping with him. The night of the bal, I carefully comb my strawberry blonde hair in a bun and put make up on my green eyes. Then I look at myself: it's true I am pretty, after all. I hardly looked at myself like that. But I definitely am. I slip on a dress and go join Draco. We have a lot of fun during this evening. Indeed, we have a lot of fun during the whole year: there is no exams and no struggle for the House Cup, as there is the tournament. Cedric ends up dying in there, and Dumbledore announces the return of Voldemort. Ashe's eyes sparkle as much as mine. That is a wonderful news, for us at least. We talk about it for long days when we are at the Malfoys, during the summer. Heath seems excited too by the news. Draco is the only one who is not as enthusiast as us. He says his father was not really welcomed by Voldemort when he reappeared. So it's normal he's a bit anxious.

The fifth year is revolutionnary: we have a totally new D.A.D.A's teacher, Dolores Umbridge, and me and Draco are prefects. Dad is so proud and so am I, because the only opinion I really care for is his. I love the way he looks at me, the way he has ruffled my hair when we received the letter. Ashe and Heath have been judged too rebellious to be prefects. They don't care. We laugh a lot when we learn that Ron Weasley is Gryffindor's prefect. Ron Weasley. Well... Umbridge is hilarious, though boring. She loves bullying Potter, and I like that. We have our O.W.L.S at the end of the year. However, we learn a bad news: Draco's father has been arrested and is sent to Azkaban. Draco is both upset and furious: we help him kicking the asses of Potter, Weasley and the rest of their stupid Dumbledore's Army before coming back home. This time, we don't go to the Manor: Draco says his mother is the shadow of what she used to be. She deeply loves Lucius and hardly can stand him in prison. We then go, Ashe and I, in Australia and talk about what we are gonna do. We're all agree: if Voldemort raises an army, we'll join him. Then I come back home. My marks for the O.W.L.S arrive: I have "Outstanding" to all my studies. Dad is very proud of me and I am overjoyed. A few days after my come back, someone comes at the door. Voldemort has decided that Dad should be watching Wormtail, so it's him who opens. It's Narcissa: she looks terrible. But someone else is with her. A woman, who looks like her, awesomely beautiful, but with dark hair, while Narcissa has some blonde locks. I recognize her: it's Bellatrix Lestrange. Wow. Just awesome. I hug Narcissa, telling her how much I'm sorry for Lucius. Then I shake Bellatrix's hand:

"I admire you so much", I tell her.

"You're the young Jakangs, right?"

"Yes."

"I knew your parents. They were friends of mine. It was a blow to loose them. They were very loyal to the Dark Lord."

"Thank you... Mrs Lestrange."

She smiles to her sister:

"Bellatrix for you. You're our own people."

"I need to see Severus", Narcissa says.

I lead them to the lounge where Dad is. He doesn't want me to stay, so I get out. But I hear some things: Draco, a mission, Voldemort, Bellatrix saying he should be honoured, and Narcissa too. I understand quickly: Draco has become a Death Eater. I go in my bedroom. When Narcissa and Bellatrix leave, I go see Dad. I come in and say:

"I want to join you too."

"No way", he calmly replies. "You'll get stupidly killed. Listen, I promised your parents you'd be safe with me if something happened to them, so I'm not sending you out to face death."

I come closer to him, a bit distraught at his reaction. I thought he would be proud.

"But I want to fight with you! Please! Think about it as a... a..."

I think for a while and suddenly say:

"Gift for my O.W.L.S!"

"What kind of godfather gives easy deaths and suicide missions as a gift? Oh, yeah, Black maybe... But not me. For Heaven's sake, Alya, you are a Ravenclaw. You're supposed to be intelligent AND detached. Not fight-hungry like a Gryffindor. Please, I know as the director of Slytherin I shouldn't say that, but honor your house."

I give him a disbelief look: I really don't understand. I know he wants to protect me but I care more about him than about my house.

"Draco has joined you. Soon it will be Ashe and Heath. I don't want to let my friends down. I would be ashamed to be left behind."

He looks at me:

"Fine. Heath would never join. But if he does, I'll let you join", he says, smiling as if he was sure about what he has said.

I give him the same smile:

"Heath is a Pure Blood, a Slytherin and is sticked to Ashe. You've lost Dad."

He sighs:

"At least, that buys me some time."

I give him a sad look: I just want to make him proud. But I have to pick a side, while I can. I come closer to his chair, get on my knees in front of him and take his hand in mine:

"I know you worry for me. But don't. I'm the best student in Hogwarts and I'll work as hard to be the best among you. Since the very first day I've seen this Potter, I've known one day I'll avenge my parents. And I have this chance now. I won't disappoint you... nor him", I add, stroking his mark through his sleeve. "And, no offense", I say, "but you really need a Ravenclaw to compensate the stupidity of some of yours".

"Fine. But don't try to be the best among us really. These are those on the first line that die first."

"Allright."

We stay together, changing the subject of the conversation. When I go to bed this night, I feel more impatient than ever, and hope Heath will not wait for too long before becoming a Death Eater in turn.


	3. Joining the Death Eaters

My endless wait lasts for two weeks. I receive an owl from Ashe, telling me she and Heath have joined the band. Alone in my bedroom, I jump for joy, and laugh when I read the "PS: your father knows for Heath, so don't let him win". I carefully brush my hair, hesitate between different robes and finally chose a black one, simple but I know Voldemort likes black. I try not looking too artificial, though still want to look elegant. After all, I'm gonna meet the Dark Lord. He's not anyone. When I feel I'm ready, I go see Dad: he's sit on his chair, reading the Daily Prophet. He glances at me surprisingly when he notices the way I'm dressed.

"Shall we go?" I ask.

He archs an eyebrow:

"Go where?"

"To the Manor, of course", I say. "For my...admission among you."

"That doesn't happen like that", he says, putting his newspaper near him. "I have to mention your name to the Dark Lord first, then you'll receive a convocation to be introduced to his presence. Then he will decide if you can join or not. He'll question you on your blood, and on your motivations, mainly. Draco's case was special. He took replacement for his father. I'll go right now if you want. But, one last time, are you sure this is what you want?" he asks, coming to me and looking me in the eyes. "This is for real, it's not school anymore. People on the other side won't care that you're young, beautiful and gifted. They'll cut the strings of your life without the shadow of an hesitation if given the opportunity."

"And I will, too", I firmly reply. "I know I'm gonna risk my life. I want to fight by your side, I want to make you proud. I would have been unable to be on Potter' side."

"Yeah, that's quite understandable. I'll go now. You should stand ready. Your convocation will arrive in a few days."

I click there and give an horrified look to Dad:

"Days?!"

"Well, yeah, people are joining from everywhere."

I deeply sigh, fucking disappointed:

"Allright... How will I call him? My Lord, even if I'm not joining yet?"

"Yes. He'll try to enter your mind too. So you want to practice occlumancy a bit more, even if you've got nothing to hide. It is not really nice to have your thoughts spied upon."

I slightly frown:

"Is he not gonna be angry if I don't let him come in?"

"No. The Dark Lord appreciates the ones that possess moral strength."

"Good then."

Dad takes his wand, kisses me and immediately leaves. I prepare the dinner while he's absent. When he comes back, he tells me everything went well, and that I should receive my convocation within the week. We eat together, then give something to Wormtail. He's probably the only one I hate among the Death Eaters. I don't trust Wormtail. To me, he's gonna betray Voldemort without an hesitation if things turn wrong for us. But I don't wanna think about that. I know we will win, and that Potter will die. During the following days, Dad and I practice a lot of occlumency. I always succeed in pushing Dad away, but I know it won't be the same with the Dark Lord. I hope I won't fail. I really want to impress him. I receive the convocation after five days and we go to the Manor at the specified time. I deeply breathe before walking up the stairs. Dad stays next to me. When we arrive in the large lounge, there are lots of Death Eaters. Ashe, Heath, Draco are near Cissy and Bellatrix. The Dark Lord is sit on an armchair. Some Death Eaters murmur something to each other. I don't really know why: I look at the Dark Lord. He's damn impressive, though I'm not scared. Immediately, he tries to enter my mind thanks to nonverbal spell. I resist, without batting an eyelid.

"Alya Jakangs, right?" he then softly asks.

His voice is weirdly pleasant.

"Yes, my Lord", I reply, slightly bowing.

"Your parents were loyal partisans of mine. You look a lot like your mother. Though you have a little something of your father. Pure Blood, then?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"What house?"

"Ravenclaw."

I hear a small chuckle and notice it's Bellatrix. Voldemort gives her a kind of black look.

"Silence", he then hisses. "Ravenclaw, then? It is... unusual. Your parents were Slytherins..."

"I know, my Lord."

"Why, in your opinion, have you been sorted out in Ravenclaw? Don't worry, I'm not blaming you, it's still better than Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

Feeling more and more at ease, I say:

"Indeed, I can't really explain it. The Sorting Hat had hardly touched my hair when it sorted me out there. It was as quick as with Draco being sorted out as a Slytherin."

"Hmm", he does.

He then remains silent for a moment, staring at me. He tries again to enter in my mind. I succeed again.

"It is very unusual for a Ravenclaw. I guess it is because you must be very smart. An exceptional smartness, to be sorted out so quick."

"Thank you, my Lord", I say, bowing again.

"What was your score for your OWLS?"

"Outstanding, my Lord"

He gives me a inquiring look:

"For all the subjects?"

I feel myself slightly blushing and reply:

"Yes, my Lord."

He has a little pout and says again:

"Give me your wand."

I glance at Dad before walking to Voldemort's chair and giving him my wand. He examines it:

"Is it rowan I detect?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Quite unusual, again. And the core?"

"Phoenix feather, my Lord."

He has an amused chuckle:

"Like mine. Well, it is a very powerful wand. Here", he says, giving it back to me.

I take it and bow one more time.

"So, why do you want to join us? You're very young."

"I agree with your beliefs. I think we must dominate Mudbloods and Muggles. I think they're useless and even dangerous for magic. We are above them."

"Would you intend to avenge your parents?"

"If I have the occasion, I will, yes."

"You wouldn't mind killing the friends you have in Hogwarts?"

"The only friends I have in Hogwarts are them", I say, showing Ashe, Heath and Draco.

"Well, usually, all my Death Eaters are Slytherins. If you want to join, you'll have to prove me you can be as pitiless as a Slytherin."

"Allright, my Lord."

My hands tighten my wand and I wait: Voldemort looks around him, at each Death Eater and ends up saying:

"Greyback."

The werewolf walks to me. He has a resigned look, as if he already knew what I must do to him.

"I want you to torture him. With the Cruciatus curse."

I turn to Greyback: I don't know him, so I don't feel anything for him. Though I imagine it is Potter, or his parents and the werewolf has a weird look, surprised when he sees how much my own look towards him changes. Then I shout: "Crucio!", pointing my wand at him. He falls on the ground and yells with pain. I stare at him, fascinated, while he fidgets, as if he wanted to escape pain. But I don't want to let him do. I keep my wand pointed at him and he yells, louder and louder. I don't know how many times it lasts. But I hear:

"Enough."

I immediately release the curse. I move my wand away from Greyback. He needs some minutes to pick himself up. I look back at Voldemort:

"Very impressive. For a sixteen years old witch. Come here."

I obey and, when I am very close to him, he commands again:

"Turn up your sleeve."

As if I was in a dream, I do it, without shaking, as I thought I would. He puts the tip of his wand on my forearm and I watch the Dark Mark appearing on it, all black. It doesn't hurt at all. It looks beautiful on my pale skin. I stare at him for a while, until I hear Voldemort slightly chuckling:

"Don't worry. It won't disappear now. Never."

"Thank you, my Lord."

He sits down on his chair again and says:

"Now, you need a mentor, who will teach you the Dark Arts, as Dumbledore doesn't want you to learn about them."

He then looks at all the other Death Eaters before slowly saying:

"Severus, what do you think of... Bellatrix?"

"Why not me?" Dad asks.

The Dark Lord looks at him:

"Well, I rather like someone who is not too close from her. She is gifted, that's certain, but I fear you would be less intransigeant with her. Bellatrix will know how to reveal her potential. She will be tough, as I have been with her, but I'm sure the result will be as impressive as with Bellatrix. I can feel your daughter can be as powerful as her."

I give him a both surprised and honoured the Dark Lord compares me with her most loyal servant.

"Well, let's make Bellatrix her mentor then, my Lord", Dad replies, slightly bowing.

"Good", Voldemort says.

I join Dad and glances at him: I can't say what he's feeling right now. I feel Bellatrix's look on me. I try not to look at her, and get interested in the other candidates. But her eyes are like burning me and I end up looking back at her. We stare at each other for a while, I feel she is testing me. She scrutinizes me, from head to toe. I look away, but I still feel she's looking at me. We stay at the Manor until late in the night. When we're home, Dad tells me I'd better stay at the Manor, because Bellatrix's training is not gonna be a pushover. According to him, she will train me at the point of exhaustion, she will learn me how to go beyond my limits. I accept, though sad, but he tells me he's gonna be often at the Manor too, so I'll often see him.


	4. Training

I start being Bellatrix's trainee. She is very demanding, quite aggressive and tough. But I'm a good student, as usual. Every curse is difficult to send, but even more to control. Bellatrix is a wonderful witch: I admire a lot her power, her skill, the way she's never afraid of anything. We spend a lot of time together, she makes me wake up very early in the mornings and we train all day long, until late. I don't really care: I was exhausted first, falling asleep as soon as I went to bed. But, little by little, I start getting used to my new "working hours". I am awake even before she comes in my bedroom, without knocking of course. Soon, I know how to appear and disappear as a black smoke, thing which is, for me, the coolest thing about being a Death Eater. I learn all the curses. Everything is fine. My "reductos" are damn powerful. I also train for Dad's "sectumsempra", but alone, because I want it to be my special curse. Bellatrix makes me practice a lot the Cruciatus curse and the killing one. First, we just practice on animals. Then she makes me kill people, at random. Muggles mainly: old people, young people, men, women, children. I think she is testing me, to see if I can kill whomsoever, without any qualms. I do. I don't give a fuck about them. I just want to learn from her, as she has learnt everything from the Dark Lord himself.

At the Manor, Narcissa takes good care of me: I think that with Lucius' absence, she needs to keep busy, otherwise she would become mad. I really like her, she is a kind of mother to me, as I never known mine and Dad doesn't seem interested in meeting someone. Each time I am not with Bella, I am with Ashe, Draco and Heath. They all have different mentors, and we have a strong relationship with them. We talk about them, their differences, the way they teach and so on. We all feel like these years in Hogwarts have been quite useless, and that, with them, we learn what is real magic, we learn useful curses, spells who could save our lives, and take ones of course but we won't hesitate. We can't feel pity, for anyone. After all, it is what war is: no pity, whatever the side. It will either be us or them.

One night, after a training, Bella and I are walking back to the Manor. I look at her and suddenly ask:

"What is your patronus' form?"

She laughs:

"I don't need one, little one. Dementors are with us, you know."

"Of course I know. I would like to see it."

She chuckles:

"It is so useless I don't even know the spell."

I stop walking:

"Wanna try it?"

"Why not."

"Okay. So, you just have to think about a strong and happy memory..."

"I don't have happy memories..." she says.

I feel sorry for her but I thus softly say:

"It can be another thing than a memory. Like... something that has not happened yet... It just have to be strong, and a happy thing for you."

She closes her eyes, and smiles. I know what she's thinking about. I come a bit closer and whisper:

"Now you just say: expecto patronum".

She deeply breathes and tells the spell: a snake appears, crawls and hisses. I smile and Bella looks at it as if it was one of the wonders of the world. When it disappears, I smile at her:

"Very surprising", I say.

She suddenly points her wand at me, with a weird look. I'm not afraid, rather nervous. I am always on my guard with her.

"Show me yours", she commands.

I do it. She laughs:

"A jackal?!"

A bit upset by her, I say:

"What's wrong with jackals?"

"Nothing. It suits you well, little one."

We remain silent after that and go back home.

I don't see the summer go by. A few days before going back to Hogwarts, I join Bella in the lounge. I can't sleep and I watch her drink some alcohol. I, for myself, never drink. I don't like the taste of it. I just watch her, watch her lips wrapping around the neck, her tongue slipping in the bottle, then licking her lips. I am totally fascinated. She starts talking about Voldemort, I remain silent for some time, before talking too, about him. I sit next to her. We talk for hours, but we're still not tired. We could talk about him for days anyway. Bellatrix drinks a lot, clearly too much. The more she drinks, the more I get closer to her. She doesn't push me away. She doesn't do it either, when I start kissing her. There are no more bottles anyway. She deepens the kiss, starts undressing me feverishly. I've never slept with anyone, but it sounds so natural to me. I don't feel embarassed or something. When we're naked, she presses herself against me and starts moving roughly. Pleasure is indescribable. After a while, she puts her hand on my mouth so I avoid waking up the whole house. It is when we're done I feel bad: I'm not ashamed, I'm indeed happy I've done it with her, but I wonder if we have done it because she was totally drunk, or because she really likes me. She never shows it to me, when we're working. I never have a compliment. When I succeed something, she doesn't say anything at all. I huddle up on the couch, realizing I'm naked and willing to hide my body. I don't know why I do it. But Bella comes to me and kisses me. We make love again, this time she asks me to finger her, and I do it. I like it, especially because she is even noisier than me, and she has to bite her fist. When we're really tired, we go to bed. We don't talk about what we've done. Not this night, and not the following days. When we're alone, we just do it. One night, she comes in my bedroom. I dare stroke her mark. She doesn't spurn me. On the contrary, she seems to like it, and I shyly kiss it. She sighs deeper, even more when I lick it. She's wilder than ever this night. I feel it as a sign. I go in her own bedroom every night after that. I don't stay with her, because we never know, Cissy can come in her sister's bedroom without knocking. We do it particularly fiercely the night before I return to Hogwarts. We know we won't see each other for months, and I think we both want to enjoy the least moment. I leave her only one hour before Dad comes and wakes me up to go to King's Cross.


	5. Come back at Hogwarts

Draco, Ashe, Heath and I say goodbye to Narcissa on the platform, in King's Cross. I hug her tightly: she seemed to be better when we were at the Manor, and now, she looks like she's gonna cry as soon as we will be in the train. She keeps Draco in her arms for a long time, but the whistle sounds and we have to get in the train. I leave them, go to the Ravenclaw part of the train. Moreover, I'm prefect, so I have to take care of the other pupils and to stay with the other prefect. So the trip is boring. When we arrive at Hogwarts, my head of house, Flitwick, asks me my name, as if he has never seen me. Stupid. The castle is protected against the Death Eaters. That makes me smile. We then go to the Great Hall, for the welcoming speech of Dumbledore and, more important, for the feast. I'm starving. While waiting, I look at the professors' table: Dad is there, slightly smiles at me. I smile back. On his right, a new professor. There is always a new one, every year. He looks totally dumb, with a stupid smile on his face. I shrugg. Dumbledore comes to his weird looking lectern and starts speaking. He introduces the new professor: Horace Slughorn. He says he's gonna be the new potions master. Hey, wait! The new WHAT? Before I have time to react, Dumbledore goes on saying the new professor for the Defense against the Dark Arts is Severus Snape. Potter shouts "No!" but the Slytherins start cheering. Dad wave at them, and I applaud with them. I'm the only one among the Ravenclaws, the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs but I don't care. I'm so happy for him, because I know he has wanted this job for years. Our eyes meet and he smiles again at me. I look at the Slytherins, overjoyed. But my smile soon fades when I realize Draco has not applauded. Indeed, he looks like absent, pointing his wand at I don't know what. I almost burst out laughing when Dumbledore says the greatest dark forces' weapons are us, the pupils. I don't think he realizes how much he's right, for once. We go to bed after that. Draco still looks weird.

We start the classes: as usual, I spend my days with Ashe, Heath and Draco. But he is never really with us. He is not interested in pissing Potter off anymore. He seldom laughs or smiles. I start wondering if he really wanted to join the Death Eaters, or if he felt compelled to, as his father is in prison and cannot be useful to Voldemort. I attend Slughorn's class: he's so different from Dad. I don't like him at all. But he wants me in his club, because I'm the best student in Hogwarts. I don't care. We have a lot of free time, so I guess it's okay.

A lot of weird things happen during this year: a stupid Gryffindor's student, Katie Bell, gets cursed with a necklace. Then I am invited by Slughorn for Christmas, where I am with, oh joy, Potter, Granger and other morons. But food is good. McLaggen pukes on Dad. I don't laugh. I more like want to make him swallow his own vomit. But, as Dad says, I'm supposed to be a Ravenclaw, to be "detached" so I don't do anything. Only, something happens: Filch comes in the middle of the "party" with Draco, saying he was spying. Dad comes to him and says he's gonna bring him back to his dormitory. But Draco looks weirdly at him: he has always liked Dad a lot, but now, he has a defying look, almost insolent. His tone is weird too. Well, they leave together. I am tempted by following them but I don't want to be nosy, so I stay with the others. When Dad comes back, he doesn't look fine at all. I know I'd better not ask anything. He's very silent during the Christmas' holidays. I do my best to cheer him up, but I must say it doesn't work. I'm very worried for him: I hate when he looks sad, or concerned about something. So I just try to be a good daughter, and I comfort him the best I can, with hugs and kisses. We are not very talkative, we never needed it anyway. It is all about looks with us.

When we're back in Hogwarts, weird things go on happening: Weasel is poisonned. Draco spends less and less time with us. He looks ill, very pale, and bloody skinny. Maybe it's because of his parents, I don't know. He never speaks with us. He is attacked by Potter in the loos. Ashe, Heath and I severely punish Potter. Luckily, Dad was here, and saved Draco. Moreover, that filthy Potter used OUR Sectum Sempra. Who does he think he is? Maybe the Chosen one, but not for long.

Ashe, Heath and I are soon filled in the coming of Death Eaters in the castle. Bella will be there. Almost a year since I've not seen her. At the end of the school's year, on the 30th of June, I am awaken by yells. Pupils say there are Death Eaters in the castle. I take my wand and send jinxes to the students. I soon join the Death Eaters. Bella, Greyback, the Carrows. Heath and Ashe join too. We follow them until the Astronomy tower, fighting against stupid students who think they are better than us. When we are in the Astronomy tower, Draco is there. He is pointing his wand at Dumbledore. Dumbledore is disarmed. Bella goes next to Draco and kisses him near his scruff. Dumbledore gives us weird looks and says:

"Alya? You?"

I point my wand at him too:

"What? Does it surprise you?"

"A bit, yes... If your father knew that..."

I laugh:

"He does know."

Dumbledore sighs:

"Poor Severus..."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, uh?"

"Enough!" Bellatrix says. "Do it!" she then commands to Draco.

He doesn't. She insists, but I feel he's not gonna do it. I don't care. I would be glad to kill Dumbledore. But we hear:

"No..."

We turn around: Dad is here.

"Severus..." Dumbledore says.

Bella turns to Dad and stares at him, sizing Dad up. She clearly doesn't trust him. That kinda makes me sad.

"Please", Dumbledore adds.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dad shouts.

Dumbledore is sent overboard and falls into space. Draco has an horrified face and Dad grabbs his jacket to make him following us. Bella stops and casts the Dark Mark in the sky, half-yelling, half-laughing. We run down the stairs. Dad leads us, I am with Draco, Heath and Ashe. I look back: Bella brings up the rear. When we arrive in the Great Hall, she gets on the Gryffindors' table and kicks over the glasses, the plates, everything. That makes me chuckle. Dad sends an Auror flying and Draco suddenly stops walking.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I ask him.

He doesn't have time to reply. Bellatrix makes all the windows break and we turn to her. Draco looks like he's going to cry. I give him a kind of black look: what's fucking wrong with him? We join the forest. He looks like a zombie. Bella is singing, skipping along like a kid. I love it in her. This childish behaviour she sometimes has, so fresh and funny. Ashe and I look at each other: I know she feels the same than me about Draco. When we are close to Hagrid's "house", Bella calls him before setting fire to it. That's when we hear Potter: he has followed us. He shouts at Dad. He fucking shouts at MY Dad! I stop there, with Draco, and turns to Potter. Dad turns to Draco and I and orders us to leave. I know it would be useless to question. Draco runs away. I step back, but not too far. Potter sends an "Incarcero". To MY Dad. I send a non verbal "Everte Statum" and he's thrown backwards. Dad turns to me:

"I said: run!"

"Fight! Fight you coward!" Potter shouts, laid on the grass.

I give him a mad look: have I dreamt or has he just called MY Dad a coward? I am about to send him a Crucio but Bella does it before me. Potter is thrown away again. Dad turns to Bella:

"No. He belongs to the Dark Lord."

She gives him a weird look, as if she was saying "okay, but you're fucking pissing me off". She walks away, and Dad motions me to follow her. I do it, reluctantly, still looking back. Dad turns to join us, but Potter sends him a Sectum Sempra that Dad easily blocks.

"You measly little..." I start saying, but Bella grabs my wrist.

Dad walks to Potter and says something to him. We cannot hear, from where we are. He then kicks off Potter's wand, on the grass and joins us. We leave Hogwarts and apparate at the Manor. When we arrive, Cissy is sit on a chair. She looks very nervous. She looks up and runs to us when she sees we're here. Well, indeed, she rushes on Draco who embrace her tightly. I notice the grateful look she gives to Dad.

"Thank God, you're all safe", she says, embracing Ashe, Heath and finally me. "Who did it? Draco?" she asks him.

He briefly shakes his head. I proudly say:

"Dad did it."

He gives me a weird look, as if he was ashamed of the tone I used. Cissy has a deep sigh of relief. All that is damn weird. Draco soon goes in his bedroom. I stay with Ashe and Heath, we're glad we won't go to Hogwarts next year. We're glad to be at least who we want to be. I immediately take off my robe, and stay with a T-Shirt. I like to show my mark to everyone here. I am not willing to hide it anymore. I'm proud of being a Death Eater, I'm proud of having this mark on my forearm. After one hour, we part. They go to their bedroom, I go to Draco's. He's sleeping. Cissy is sit next to him, stroking his hair. I join her and whisper, to not waking him up:

"You can be proud of him."

She has a kinda bitter smile:

"I've always been", she whispers back.

"Now Dumbledore is dead, the Dark Lord will be glad. You'll soon be reunited with Lucius."

She smiles again, but this time, it's a happy one:

"Yes. But Draco did not kill Dumbledore. The Dark Lord will see him as a coward. He sees Lucius as a coward you know. And he hates cowards. I guess Lucius and Draco will have a hard time next year..."

I remain silent and end up kissing her cheek. I hate seeing people I like sad.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you never join the Death Eaters?"

"I never wanted to. I couldn't run the risk of being killed or sent to prison, while I was having a baby boy. I have always supported Lucius and the Dark Lord's ideas. But not to this ultimate point."

I understand. My own parents were Death Eaters before having me. I'm pretty sure that if my mother had been pregnant before they thought of joining Voldemort, they wouldn't have.

"Okay."

"Go to bed now. You have to rest. Tomorrow, the Dark Lord will be there."

"Okay. Goodnight Cissy."

"Goodnight love."

I kiss her, then Draco and go in my bedroom. Dad is here.

"Dad?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"We must talk."

He looks tired. Tired and anxious.

"Okay..." I say, a bit freaked out by his face, the tone of his voice. "Something's wrong?"

He looks at me: his eyes reflect pain. What is that bloody mess?

"I haven't been totally honest with you."

I almost sigh with relief: oh okay, he's talking about what happened last summer, when Cissy and Bella came home.

"Yeah, I've seen that", I say. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I guess you had your reasons and Dumbledore is dead anyway."

"No. It's not about that. It's about... Well, you know that I was a double agent, don't you?"

"During the first war?" I ask back. "Yeah. It's the Dark Lord who told you to take the job of teacher in Hogwarts, to spy on Dumbledore. I know some think you are not loyal to the Dark Lord anymore. Bella for example. She never misses an occasion to tell me she doesn't trust you, even if you have killed Dumbledore. That's probably the only thing on which we disagree. But I don't care. I know you: you're my dad. I trust you, and I love you."

I give him the most loving smile I can.

"Well, I have something to tell you, but I know that you won't like it. At all. You might even want to kill me."

I chuckle with disbelief and gently stroke his shoulder:

"Come on, you're my father. I'll never want to kill you."

"You love being a Death Eater, don't you?"

"Of course!" I say with enthusiasm. "I've learnt more with you, with Bella than during my time in Hogwarts."

"I..." he starts, hesitating. I don't know what's going on, but I'm more and more nervous. "I... don't know how to break this down to you, but...my loyalty...lied the other side. Dumbledore... He was gonna die. So he asked me to kill him. This way the Dark Lord wouldn't get suspicious about me, and I could continue to be a double agent. Here, now you know."

I don't react straightaway: I stare at him, persuaded he's joking. But he's not. He stares at me, straight in the eye. I need some seconds to understand. Gaping, I say:

"Your loyalty lies with... Potter? Potter?! POTTER?!" I end up yelling. "This brat who has pissed you off during all these years and who hates you as much as I hate him? The son of the fuckers who have killed MY parents, YOUR best friends?! How dare you?!"

"I didn't choose it", he calmly replies. "Dumbledore trusted me. Unlike the Dark Lord. And the Potters had nothing to do with it. My loyalty had nothing to do with anyone of them."

"Why then?" I ask. "Have you ended up liking that prick?"

"No", Dad sighs. "But he has... Forget it... I just thought Dumbledore's cause was more just than that of the Dark Lord."

I titter with disbelief, awfully disappointed:

"Dumbledore had a cause? You're joking, right? The only thing he has ever wanted was to destroy the Dark Lord and his followers!"

"Long ago", Dad explains, "he was like the Dark Lord. Had the same ideas, but he soon realized that putting them into place would be pure mdness."

I look at him, unable to believe what I'm hearing: Dad has turned crazy, there is no other possibilities.

"And I think YOU don't realize what you're saying, Dad..."

"I'm older than you. I know better."

"Right", I say, offended. "Maybe I'm just a teen, but I would have never been able to kill you, or any of your friend!"

"I would never kill YOU..." he calmly says.

I look at him, horrified, gaping again: it can't be. It just can't be. It's not my father who's talking to me. He acts, he talks like a stranger.

"But you would kill Ashe, Draco, Heath? Or even Lucius or Cissy? If you don't kill me, don't worry, one of your dear friends would be glad to do that for you. You told me that: you told me there would be no pity, whichever the side!"

"I would hide you. You'd be safe."

I don't know how he can remain so calm: my blood seems to bubble in my veins. I coldly reply:

"I would not leave my friends alone. I would fight with them, for them. Contrary to you, I know what the word "frienship" means."

"What do you think your 'friends' would do with you if you were on the other side?" he asks me.

"They would not be my friends in that case. We're friends because we share the same beliefs."

Unable to hold on anymore, I take my wand and point it at him. I never dared do this, I would have never dared do that before. But I'm so disappointed: everything I believed in fades away. I feel like I don't even really know my father, the man I admire the more in the world. I admired.

"And don't fucking use that tone with me. I'm not your dear Potter. You have no rights to doubt the loyalty between me, Ashe, Heath and Draco."

"Don't be fooled. If the Dark Lord ordered you to kill one of them, you would end up doing it, and they would do the same."

I keep my wand on him:

"Don't talk about him. You're a traitor."

"Are you gonna tell on me?"

His question takes me by surprise: I don't know what to say. I think I could indeed. I don't answer, his eyes are on me but I look away immediately. I'm ashamed of myself when I think I could have been able to do that, to tell everybody who he really is. I mean, he's my father, I can't forget it. I nervously fiddle with my wand.

"Answer", Dad asks me, still calm.

"You're my father", I say, lowering my wand. "You're my family. My only family. But... They're my friends. And there is Bella. I love them as much as I love you."

"Bella is just toying with you. She loves nobody except the Dark Lord. And Ashe, she would kill anybody if it was for Heath' safety. Draco is just a coward."

Furious about what he says, I point again my wand at him:

"Shut up."

I never thought I would be able to talk to him this way. But anger burns my veins. I feel a strong desire to hurt him, just as he hurts me with these poisonous words.

"You know I'm telling the truth. I can 'see' it."

I give him an outraged look, surprised he dares look into my mind at the moment.

"Yes, what you said is true", I reply, trying to remain calm. "What you don't understand is that I don't fucking care about it: I know Bella, I know who she is and I fucking love who she is. I would protect Heath just like Ashe would do. I'm not gonna hate Draco because he's a "coward". We've grown up together. We're strong, we're a team. We're united. You can't understand because you never knew that. No wonder no one has ever been able to stand you", I spat.

"Don't worry. You're a Death Eater. And Bella's your mentor. Soon, nobody will be able to stand you too."

"I'll still have my friends by my side", I say.

Then I look on his right and on his left, faking searching for someone:

"Look, there are no friends by YOUR side. Why have you not any friends, Dad?" I ask with a fake compassionate tone. "Because you let these fucking Potters kill them!"

"My only friend died because of me that's true. But she... She was a Potter."

"A what?" I ask.

"Lily Potter... used to be my best friend."

And suddenly, I understand everything. I understand the reason of his treason. He knows I've understood, but remains unblinking.

"Oh... Okay..." I say, nicerly. "Why did you join the Dark Lord then?"

"I joined him because Lily got cosy with Potter. I was outraged, I couldn't take it. Then he killed her, and I realized what I had done."

I can't believe it:

"You joined the Dark Lord because a girl spurned you?" I ask, almost chuckling because the idea seems ridiculous.

"Erm..." he does, embarassed. "I was young... like you."

"Young like me. But stupid. Unlike me. It wasn't a good reason to join him. No wonder you ended up on the other side", I can't help adding, quite despisingly.

"I never 'ended up' on the other side. My days with the Dark Lord were all a mistake. But once you get in... there's no way out, so Dumbledore found a way I could prove my loyalty to him and avoid getting killed by the Dark Lord at the same time."

"Good for you", I coldly reply.

I don't care about his reasons. I'm disappointed. I feel betrayed.

"You should think about it. You could still escape."

I give him another disbelief look: he's joking, right?

"I'm not a... How did you say earlier? Oh yeah, a coward. And I don't want to escape. I want to fight, to see Potter dead and all of us safe."

"If Potter dies, the humanity is doomed."

"Shame", I spat.

"He'll kill you sooner or later."

I chuckle, really this time:

"Yeah, right. Well, is that all?"

He slyly replies:

"Yeah."

"Fine. Get out then. I'll try to forget about all that conversation."

I turn my back at him and I don't move until I hear him leaving. Then I pace for long minutes: I don't know what to do, I don't know if I can talk about that with someone, with Ashe. I decide leaving the Manor, for some hours. I'm so angry, so upset. I need to be alone. I go in a forest and stay there until it's dark. When I'm back home, I start ignoring Dad. To me, he doesn't exist anymore.


	6. Lucius comeback

As I have foreseen, Lucius is soon back at the Manor. The day he arrives, Ashe, Draco, Cissy all run to him. I find that very touching, even if I don't join them. After all, they are his "real" family, not me. I only welcome him back with a kiss when they let him breathe. He looks exhausted, with rings under his eyes. He has lost a lot of weight. Cissy is deeply shocked when she sees him. Lucius is still handsome, but he looks like he has lost something. Like a part of his soul. He looks lost, while he's home. Well, all that kind of saddens me. Moreover, with what Dad told me, I am not really in a good mood. Voldemort settles at the Manor. Bellatrix is overjoyed and forgets a bit about me. Anyway, I don't really want to sleep with her lately: I'm not in the mood. Lucius is back since two weeks when I start noticing his weird behaviour towards me. At first, I think I am dreaming. I feel his look upon me, almost everytime. But, soon, I catch him staring at me. It damn embarasses me: he's married, to the woman whom I see as a mother, he is one of Dad's oldest friends, Ashe sees him as her father, he really is Draco's one... Well, I really don't feel fine. I start avoiding him, as much as I can. But we do a lot of meetings all together, and, even then, he goes on looking at me. Embarassment is soon replaced by irritation. At the end of July, while he's home since a good month now, I decide it's time to talk with him.

We find ourselves at the Manor, for a meeting. We're waiting for Dad. When he arrives, Voldemort says:

"Severus. I was beginning to worry you'd have lost your way. Come, we've saved you a seat."

He shows him the seat next to mine, on my right. I don't look at Dad when he sits down. I slightly move away, but the Dark Lord immediately tries to enter my mind. I resist without any difficulties. He then looks back at Dad.

"You bring news I trust?" Voldemort asks.

"It will happen saturday next, at nightfall", Dad says.

"I've heard differently my Lord", Yaxley intervenes. "Dawlish, the Auror, has let slip the Potter boy will not be moved until the 31st of this month, the day before he'll turn 17."

"This is a false trail", Dad firmly says.

From then, I don't listen to them anymore. I am glad I don't feel Lucius' eyes on me, for once. I just hear the voices, but I don't listen. It's a dull sound that brings me back at the meeting: Lucius' cane's top is on the table and the Dark Lord holds his wand. He asks Draco, Ashe, Heath and I if we know the woman hanged upper us. We all say "no". The Dark Lord explains she's a Hogwarts' teacher and then kills her. Draco violently starts, while I don't even react.

The day we must attack Potter and his friends, the Dark Lord calls me in.

"My Lord? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Alya. I had to tell you you wouldn't take part in the attack tonight."

I try not to look disappointed. I thus ask:

"Allright my Lord. Can I know why? Have I disappointed you in any way?"

"No Alya. Not at all. Severus will be among the Death Eaters. I don't want you to lose your concentration during the attack. It could cost your life, and it is too precious."

I slightly bow:

"My Lord".

"Don't be disappointed. Soon, you will have the opportunity to show your worth. And I'm sure you will."

"Of course my Lord. I won't disappoint you."

He has a slight smile and motions me to leave. I say goodbye to all the ones who have been appointed to take part in that mission. I stay with Draco, Cissy and a few other ones, including Lucius, until they go to bed, one after the other. Except Lucius. I find myself alone with him. I have a drink, but his eyes are on me, I can feel it. It makes me shiver, I don't really know why: maybe with shame or with anger. I just think about Dad. We've not talked since the last time, and I realize suddenly that maybe he'll die tonight and the last conversation we would have had was an argument. After long minutes, when I can't hold it anymore, I spat:

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Lucius asks, as if he didn't know what I'm talking about.

"Staring at me like that", I spat again.

"Can't help it."

I hold back a bitter chuckle:

"You don't want to. That's a big difference. You're bloody disgusting", I say with a disgusted tone.

"Is looking at beauty disgusting these days?"

He keeps staring at me, but I keep staring at the ground. I can't stand him, the way he looks at me.

"When the beauty could be your own daughter, that she sees your WIFE as the mother she never knew, that your children are her best friends, that her father is your friend, yes... Quite."

"They don't have to know", he softly says.

"Go on looking at me like that and they will. Do you want to lose the few you're left with?"

"What I'm left with? My wife hates me. My son despises me and my daughter would chose my wife's side anytime soon."

"It's all your fault", I say, holding back another chuckle.

"How?" he asks, surprised, and I wonder if he does it on purpose.

"You are never kind with Cissy. It's her you should be staring at, not me. You have always treated Draco like scum."

"How can I be staring at her when you are around?"

"Because she's your wife and I'm not?" I ironically propose.

"You could be."

"Shut up", I spat. "You're ridiculous. In addition with being a perv."

I feel he has slightly moved, and that he is closer to me:

"The point is: I really like you. Not like Bella likes you."

I give him my blackest look, say:

"Don't say anything against her" then look away again.

"Too late, I guess", he says absent-mindedly. "Aren't you curious to see how things are with a man?"

"Not really... Especially when the 'man' is older than my own father."

"At least I don't seem older than my age..."

I give him another black look:

"Erm... Sorry", he apologizes. "I could share my 'experience' with you", he then adds.

I start being annoyed, really:

"I don't want to share anything with you. Are you too stupid to understand that?"

"Love makes people do stupid things."

"Love?" I repeat, chuckling.

"You can chuckle all you like, that doesn't change a thing."

He seems sincere, and I am quite distraught: I didn't expect that.

"For me neither", I reply. "I'd be better in my bedroom", I add, standing up from the couch where I was sit.

"Mine is comfier", he heckles me.

"Stop. It", I slowly say. "My father is risking his life at this moment. He's all I care about."

"You'd want me to risk my life for you?"

"You're the most selfish and cowardly person I know. You wouldn't risk anything, for anyone. Not even for yourself I guess."

"I would, if you were the prize."

"You're disgusting", I say with a sickened pout.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew my 'hidden powers'".

I am about to reply something when several Death Eaters come back. The last ones are Dad and Bellatrix. I forget about Lucius as soon as I see them and throw myself in Dad's arms.

"Dad! You're okay?"

"Yeah", he says, surprised. "Yeah, I'm right."

I sigh with relief, then hug Bella:

"And you?"

She keeps me in her arms and kinda rocks me, over excited by the battle:

"That was wonderful! So much action, so much dead people!"

"I'd have liked to be there", I sigh with disappointment. "The evening was awful without you", I tell her, adding a smile for Dad.

"Well, I feel like I could waste some energy right now", Bella says.

I feel myself reddening, mostly because Dad is here and has heard everything.

"Erm... 'Kay".

I give a defying look to Lucius then look back at Bella: she is already in the stairs that lead to her bedroom:

"I'm getting impatient here!"

"Allright, allright!"

I follow her, she takes my hand and we run to her bedroom. She pins me against the door and slips her hand in my panties. Her febrility flatters me and makes me laugh. I close my eyes when she starts stroking me but soon open them again because I want to look at her. I kiss her, nicely, brushing her pale skin with my thumbs.

"You're such a beauty", I softly whisper.

She smiles and hickeys my neck. I do the same after, it tickles her and she starts laughing. I go on. She soon has a fit of laughter, but I only stop when she looks like she can't breathe anymore. She catches her breath, sticked to me, her warm breath in my neck. I hug her, stroke her hair while laying kisses on her forehead. She looks at me again, takes my hand and leads me to the bed. We make love together, it is awesome, as usual. This time, she doesn't finger me, she just sticks herself to me and makes me come several times. When we're done, when she falls asleep, I silently move away, get dressed again and go see my father. I slightly knock at his bedroom's door and come in:

"Hey."

He gives me a surprised look:

"Oh. Hi."

He's laid on his back on the bed. He's killing some flies with his wand. I join him, lean my face on his chest and hug him tightly. I used to do that often when I was a little girl. But, after all, I'm just 17. I still have a childhood's part in me. His arm comes and wraps me and I smile to myself.

"How was it?" I ask. "I mean... the battle."

"Bloody..."

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Are you?"

I stand up, somehow upset he thinks I'm lying, and lengthily kiss his cheek:

"Of course. Trust me."

"You're the only person I trust lately."

I put my face back on his chest and ask:

"What's gonna happen Dad? When we'll have to fight."

He smiles:

"Maybe you'll have to kill me. Like I killed Dumbledore."

I move away, quite abruptly, but I'm deeply shocked by what he has just said:

"I can't. Don't ask me that."

"You'd rather want the Dark Lord torture me? Only you will do it quick."

"I... I'm unable to do it", I stammer. "I can't kill you. You're my father! If you die, I die."

"Your REAL father would be proud of you if you killed a traitor."

"You ARE my real father. You are the one who comforted me when I had nightmares, you tucked me in at nights, you congratulated me when I had successes, you wiped away my tears when I was crying. We shared everything: we laughed together, we talked together. That's what a real father does."

"I can't switch sides now. He's gonna kill me anytime soon. I can feel it."

"If he does it, I'll kill him", I say.

Dad laughs:

"Come on, you can't kill the Dark Lord. He's immortal. For now."

"I can kill whoever hurts you. Dark Lord or not. Love is more powerful than anything else, no?" I say, remembering of what Dumbledore used to say.

"Some people used to say that. They met an early death."

I sigh with disappointment:

"Just trying to please you", I say, moving away from him.

"What 'pleases' me is seeing you alive and out of danger."

"I'll be. Don't worry for me. I had the best mentor."

"Bella would die for the Dark Lord if he asked her."

"I would die for you if you asked me", I retort.

"That's recisely what I wanna avoid", he retorts back.

"Me too. We'll be fine, don't worry", I say, taking his hand in mine.

"Well, you're lucky, because the future I see is all black."

"Then look at me", I say, smiling and trying to make a joke about the fact that my skin is pale and my hair strawberry blonde.

He smiles back:

"I shouldn't bother you with all that. You are young. You have friends. Whatever happens to me, you should enjoy your life as much as you can."

"How could I enjoy anything if you die? You're all my life."

He hugs me tighter:

"I'll always be with you, whatever happens."

"I know", I say, hugging him back.

His hand comes and strokes my hair. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep. When I wake up, it is almost dawn, but I want to sleep a little more. Dad has taken me in my bedroom and I leave it to go in Bella's. I stick myself to her, smell her perfume and get quickly back to sleep.


End file.
